powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Life-Force Infusion
The power to infuse life-force into objects (usually weapons), beings, or powers. Sub-power of Life-Force Attacks and Spiritual Force Manipulation. Variation of Energy Infusion and Infusion. Opposite to Death-Force Infusion and Life-Force Extraction. Not to be confused with Life Infusion. Also Called *Aura Infusion *Chi/Ki/Qi Infusion *Life Energy Infusion *Mana Infusion *Soul/Soul Energy Infusion *Spirit/Spiritual Energy Infusion Capabilities The user can infuse objects (usually a weapon), beings or powers with life-force, empowering and energizing them, allowing the user to manipulate their qualities and efficiency. Applications * Absorb and/or generate spiritual energy. * Amplify the strength, energy and power of weapons. * Charged Attacks/Energy Wave Emission * Efficacy Manipulation including speed, density, hardness and/or sharpness. *Life-Force Aura to manifest infusing life-force outside the target. **Life-Force Constructs to shape the life-force into various forms. *Soul Channeling Variations *Aura Infusion *Chi Infusion *Soul Energy Infusion Associations * Aura Manipulation * Chi Manipulation * Energy Infusion * Infusion * Life-Force Artillery * Life-Force Attacks * Mana Manipulation * Spiritual Force Manipulation Limitations * Using one's own life force is potentially fatal. * May need to physically touch the object. Known Users Known Objects * Sword of Light (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) Gallery Comics/Cartoons Sir Connery Life.jpg|Sir Connery (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) infuses the Sword of Light with his life force to attack Mammoth Mogul. Immortal Iron Fist Vol 1 27 Textless Marko Djurdjevic.jpg|Iron Fist (Marvel Comics) coats his fist in chi to perform his signature move, the Iron Fist. Thanos_Life_Force.jpg|Thanos (Marvel Comics) was capable to take the life-force of Syn and infuses it into Reptyl. Anime/Manga Kirio Hikifune cooking.jpg|Kirio Hikifune (Bleach) is a culinary master who infuses life energy into the food she cooks… Kirio Hikifune cooking 2.jpg|…enhancing its nutrition to the point they can empower life. File:Kōga's_spear.png|Kōga Kuchiki (Bleach) infusing his halberd with his spiritual aura, increasing his power. kyujin using phantasm.PNG|Kyujin (Dolly Kill Kill) infuses phantasm into his first to penetrate a dolly's barrier. kento.PNG|Kento (Dolly Kill Kill) infusing phantasm in his sword for unrivaled sharpness capable of cutting nearly anything. File:Raditz_Preparing_Shining_Friday.png|Raditz (Dragon Ball Z) infusing his hand with electrical ki in preparation to kill Gohan. Goku Super God Fist.gif|Using the Super God Fist, Son Goku (Dragon Ball series) concentrates Ki into his fist before punching Vegeta in the face. Gohan Energy Punch.png|Son Gohan (Dragon Ball series), like most warriors, is able to channel his Ki into his body to empower his attacks. Trunks Forming Ki Sword.gif|When his sword was broken during the battle with Fused Zamasu, Future Trunks (Dragon Ball series) was able to form ki around the broken blade into the shape of Light Sword... Super Trunks (Spirit Bomb)-0.png|...and during the final battle with Fused Zamasu, Future Trunks could form the hopes of the human ki of everyone on Earth around his Light Sword, creating Spirit Bomb Sword that was powerful enough to defeat Fused Zamasu. Krillin_no-self_zone.png|Krillin (Dragon Ball) concentrating his Ki into his fists. File:Kagome's_Sacred_Arrow.png|Kagome Higurashi (InuYasha) infuses an arrow with spiritual power. File:Ultimate_Sword.png|Kurohime (Magic User Kurohime) infusing her gun with the spiritual power of the four Spirit Kings to create the Ultimate Sword. Naruto chakra infusion.gif|Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto) infusing Kurama/Nine-Tails’ chakra into people to strengthen them, heightening their physical conditions. File:Yasogami_Kūgeki.png|Kaguya Ōtsutsuki (Naruto) infusing chakra into her fists with Eighty Gods Vacuum Attack. Busoshoku Haki - Koka by Vergo.gif|Thanks to his mastery of Haki, Vergo (One Piece) can infuse his fist... Infusion by Vergo.gif|...trusty bamboo stick... File:Vergo_Full_Body_Haki.png|...and entire body with Busoshoku/Armament Haki - Koka. Luffy's Koka Punch.gif|Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) infusing his fist... Atama Buso Gomu Gomu no Kane.gif|...forehead... Monkey D. Luffy's Gear Fourth - Bounceman.gif|...and his rubber muscles with Busoshoku/Armament Haki - Koka. Doflamingo's Busoshoku Haki - Koka.gif|Donquixote Doflamingo (One Piece) infuses his fist with Busoshoku/Armament Haki - Koka to enhance the punching power. Smoker's Haki elbow.gif|Smoker (One Piece) infusing his elbow with Busoshoku/Armament Haki - Koka. Zoro (One Piece) uses Busoshoku Haki.gif|Roronoa Zoro (One Piece) infusing his swords with Busoshoku/Armament Haki - Koka. Pica's Full Body Busoshoku Haki.png|Pica (One Piece) infusing his entire body with Busoshoku/Armament Haki - Koka. Busoshoku Haki by Kin'emon.gif|Kin'emon (One Piece) infusing Busoshoku/Armament Haki - Koka on to his swords. Jinbe's Kairagi Glaze.gif|Jinbe (One Piece) infusing his arms with Busoshoku/Armament Haki - Koka. Big Mom three homies.png|Charlotte Linlin/Big Mom (One Piece) infused parts of her own soul into a Sun, a Cloud and a Bicorne Hat. Katakuri's Zan Giri Mochi (One Piece).gif|Charlotte Katakuri (One Piece) infusing his forearm with Busoshoku/Armament Haki - Koka. Spiritual_Infusion.gif|Reinhard (Re:Zero) can draw out all the spiritual energy in an area and infuse his weapon with its power. jung-woo using knight spirit.PNG|Jung-Woo (Rebirth Knight) empowers his attacks using Knight Spirit. Ki_battle_tactics_infusion.png|Momotaro Tsurugi (Sakigake Otokojuku) infuses ki into his headband to harden it. Bakura's Doppleganger Dice.png|Ryo Bakura (Yu-Gi-Oh!) infuses his dice with a portion of his soul, ensuring he will roll a supercritical. Yusuke_Spirit_Punch.gif|Yusuke Urameshi (Yu Yu Hakusho) uses Spirit Punch to infuse his fist with Spirit Energy. Video Games Kratos Soul of Hades.png|Kratos (God of War) infusing the Blades of Chaos with the Soul of Hades. File:Puppeteer_H.png|Puppeteer (Valkyrie Crusade) can infuse parts of her soul into all of her puppets. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Infusion Category:Energy Powers Category:Soul Powers Category:Combat Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Life-Based Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries